


客房服务

by gugoo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugoo/pseuds/gugoo
Summary: 进城务工小青年追求继承家业高富帅的故事





	客房服务

"您好，请问您需要客房服务吗？"  
皮克怀疑地打量眼前这个浑身上下只裹着毛巾，眼神轻佻望着他的金发年轻人，一看就不是什么正经服务。  
自己并没有叫这种……服务性行业者，就算有也不会叫这样的吧。  
倒不是说这孩子不好看，只是这人披散的及肩长发和手臂上莫名其妙的凌乱纹身实在是超脱了皮公子的直男审美，只能敬谢不敏。  
"我没有叫客房服务，我想你找错人了。"说着，正想把门关上，站在门口的人却抬脚踏进一条腿来，生生卡住门缝不让他合上，嵌着腿毛的白皙大腿漏出毛巾下摆的场景颇有几分不堪入目。  
"哎别别别，我找的就是你！Kerad公司的杰拉德皮克先生。"青年急忙辩解起来，带着浓浓的南部口音，语速快到几乎咬到舌头。"我叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，实际上，我也不是服务生，我是个演员——刚出道的。"  
与我何干？皮克简直想一个冷刀甩过去，但还耐着性子应付这个不知是神经病还是玩真心话大冒险的家伙。  
"那拉莫斯先生，你有什么事？天色不早了，请联系我助理明天再谈好吗？"  
"对啊，天色不早了，"拉莫斯的眼都笑眯眯的了，使劲推开门板把上身塞进来，"良宵苦短，不知皮克先生可愿与我共度今宵呢？"  
皮克现在确定这家伙是个疯子了，正色道："先生，你究竟在胡言乱语什么，再赖着不走，我可要叫保安了。"  
"不对呀，不是说新演员都要去敲导演的门陪睡的吗，"拉莫斯一脸委屈，"你就睡我一晚呗，我还是纯纯的新人哦。"  
无良小报毒害了多少青年，再说自己也不是导演啊，不过名下公司投拍过几部卖座电影而已。  
不过好歹知道他的目的到底是什么了。  
"不知道你有什么误会，不过请回吧，靠这种下流手段是没有用的。"倒也不是完全没用，想到睡过的女演员们，皮克略一心虚，面上却不显。"演出机会还是要靠实力的。"  
"等等，我不是这个意思，"夸张大叫的青年几乎整个人都要挤进来了，"我不是要角色，我只想你包养我，不要钱的那种！"  
果然还是个神经病，见过逼人还钱的没见过逼人包养的，好修养如皮克也有些烦了。  
"你到底要干什么？我叫保安了。"说着皮克按下了手机。  
"我喜欢你！"怕皮克不相信，拉莫斯急忙补充到："我买你也可以，我有钱！"  
拉莫斯伸手进浴袍摸索一番，才悻悻拔出手来，"我这送货上门没带，等会补给你，我保证……"  
皮克愣了一下。  
这位老兄一定是疯了，我认识你吗？自说自话也要有个限度。  
皮克定定神，带着不容置疑的威压逼上前，拉莫斯下意识倒退一步到门外，皮克却更强势地指着他的脸，劈头盖脸道：  
"你？就你这种每天新增八百个的新人，就算供我消遣，你也排不上号。"  
转身还不忘恶狠狠瞪一眼："别来烦我了！"  
总裁的威严，还是很气势汹汹的，只可惜拉莫斯只直直地盯着那双陡然放大的蓝眼睛，就醉得不知云里雾里了，皮克的一腔狠话都化了莺声燕语，仙乐飘飘。  
直到门板合上的轰响才惊醒。  
本人真是……比电视上还好看多了啊，那身材，那气质，那专注看着我的眼神……简直让人把持不住。  
拉莫斯还呆站在走廊回味，面前的房门猛然被拉开，幻想对象的脸倏地又出现了。  
等，等等！皮克不仅送了他好几个秋波(眼刀)，还热情如火地扯了他唯一傍身的毛巾！  
啊，锻炼好久的矫健身材要排上用场了吗，修过的胸毛会不会太娘他会喜欢吗，小兄弟已经正站起来了尺寸他应该会满意吧……拉莫斯正满怀遐想地准备迈开大步一逞雄风，高挺笔直的鼻梁却直直吃了个闭门羹。  
咦，门又关上了？？  
美色误人！拉莫斯努力遮住不该暴露的部位，看着从电梯口猛冲而来的保安，悲愤地想。

"二狗子，这次多亏了你，虽然只是见了一面，也算圆了我童年的梦想，来，干了这杯！"  
"哥，我叫阿尔巴，不叫二狗子。"阿尔巴苦着脸，一副遭受压迫的悲惨情状。"你这次可把我吓坏了。"  
说起来，这拉莫斯是阿尔巴以前还在老家卖橙子的时候的旧识，生得高大结实人又讲义气，没少帮他的忙，俩人关系还不错。后来自己进城打工阴差阳错进了影视业巨头Azulgrana公司，时不时要和股东之一的杰拉德皮克先生打交道，拉莫斯就找他得更勤了。  
当然醉翁之意不在酒。  
阿尔巴叹口气，不是不知道拉莫斯对这个年轻有为的商界巨子的迷恋，却一时心软透露了他的酒店信息，差点闹出大事。  
"没事的，当时差点都被架走了幸好捡到了掉在地上的房卡证明了身份……不对，你说我房卡都塞毛巾里了怎么会掉下来？"拉莫斯眼神一亮，"一定他从门缝塞过来的，他其实还挺善良的。"  
我想他只是不想让人觉得你和他有什么瓜葛吧。阿尔巴没敢说出来，要是皮克知道自己冷酷果敢的企业家形象在拉莫斯眼里就是把自己柔软内心武装起来的假象，大概会气到要杀人灭口吧。  
实在看不下去拉莫斯的绮丽想象了，阿尔巴劝道："哥，我觉得你既然入了这一行，就要好好干，你的外貌条件这么好，演技也……呃外放有活力，等出人头地了，再要我们公司的项目不是信手拈来吗，到时接近皮总的机会可不多的是？"  
拉莫斯似乎也被鼓舞了，抄起一瓶啤酒咕噜咕噜就干了，踌躇满志地说："好！有老弟你这番话，哥就要好好干，什么影帝什么一哥的，我都拿给你看！"  
阿尔巴闻言又想了想，眉头紧蹙有些纠结的样子，终于还是开口："要有什么需要的，就找我，我能帮就帮！"  
拉莫斯似乎想到什么，邪邪地笑起来："至于你未来嫂子，这次我不敲门了，直接翻窗，绝对不会再出什么乱子你就放心吧二狗子……所以，这次来马德里皮克他住哪？"  
可怜阿尔巴通体透凉，恨不得抽自己两个大耳刮子，怎么就嘴贱说刚刚那番话呢。  
只求你不要再给我惹麻烦就行了哥！

作为半只脚在影视圈的成功跨界商人，皮克当然听过最近大爆的新电影。  
本来只是小成本制作，演员也都是新人，但口碑好到每日的上座量简直以指数级增长。尤其是男主角，据说是演活了乡下青年的淳朴烂漫的形象，后期的黑化转变更让人拍案叫绝，大有成为电影小生接班人的趋势。  
而让皮克在意的，正是这个突然红起来的新人。  
塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，总觉得这个名字似乎在那听过。皮克仔细打量一下海报上男主角帅得让人心碎的侧脸，短发不羁地纷飞，短短的胡茬又带来几分成熟的韵味。  
原来现在的小女生就喜欢这样的吗，看到几个少女兴奋地对着海报指指点点，皮克默默在心里下一部的开机计划记一笔。  
自家影业也早已经放手经营了，皮克对娱乐业除了狐朋狗友介绍到床上去的明星几乎是一窍不通。  
今天又有损友的聚会，说是要带热门新人介绍给他。但对于皮克来说都没差，穿上衣服便不再有什么交集。又有资源可拿又少有丑闻缠身，更别说大老板的秀色也十分可观了，一度让皮克成为业界流传"最想被他潜规则"排行榜第一名。  
损友引着一名高挑男子向他招呼。这次带了个男人？皮克不易察觉地皱了皱眉。以前也尝试过年轻的少年肉体，那些故作姿态的婉转吟哦总让人觉得怪异，倒不如知情识趣的女子来得尽兴。  
更有不长眼的给他找过健壮主导型的熟男美其名曰让他尝试一下，除了换得友尽的结局之外更让人鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
这些娱乐圈的伙伴不仅品味独特还死不死心。皮克也很无奈，但面上的礼仪到底还是不能少。  
来人的金发一丝不苟地用发胶打理得根根分明，鬓角修整得干干净净，穿着一身亮闪闪的蓝色西装，一看就是十足的时尚达人的样子。换言之，gay里gay气的。  
目光下移到那张脸，长相还是看得过去的，也不同于固有印象中以色事人的男妓，甚至相当阳光帅气，只是那双褐色的眼睛亮晶晶的，似乎过于有侵略性了，让皮克甚至有些觉得自己像被狼盯上的猎物。  
还有一股异样的似曾相识。  
"拉莫斯先生。"正是白日里在电影海报上看到的男主演，听人说刚刚拿了新人奖前途一片大好，应该不至于没有后台，何苦煞费苦心爬上他这个甩手掌柜的床呢。  
损友知他两耳不闻圈内事，索性掏出手机直接翻视频给他欣赏，一刷新视频网站诸如"舔屏向""色气向""可撸"之类的标签不胜枚举，五花八门的封面更每每让人不忍卒睹。  
直到点开一个疑似早期低成本黑历史影片的剪辑，其证据就是好好说着话聊着天男女主角的衣物就莫名碎裂进入了不可描述的境界。然而皮克硬是顶着艾薇一般的高糊画质认出了那似曾相识的八块腹肌。  
他认出这人是谁了，他还记得那天恶作剧时的惊鸿一瞥，对方穿上衣服蓄起胡须，人模狗样的反而不认识了，思及此处，皮克忍不住老脸一红。  
虽然脑子有病，但身体还真不错。只是不知道脑子有病影不影响演艺事业。  
损友见他一愣，以为他着了迷，不由得调笑几句，道我介绍的人你一定要试试不试后悔终身之类传销一般的话语。皮克看向友人的目光却撇到微微阴于暗处的拉莫斯本人，精心修理的络腮胡须也遮不住他得意的咧嘴和一口白牙。  
看不下去了，皮克不屑地撇撇嘴，图样，这个人深夜裸奔着在酒店走廊告白才是最毁三观的事情。

被拉莫斯推搡进房间的时候皮克还自以为很清醒，挣扎着最后一丝理智告诫自己最好不要和这个明显别有企图的人有什么瓜葛，正打算摆出一副正气凛然的样子让他走，却不知道自己脸颊飞红醉意迷蒙的样子落在拉莫斯眼里引起的效果堪比一晚嗑了三天份的万艾可。  
被拉下裤子的时候皮克还在准备说词，以免暴露禽兽本质又显得太假惺惺，而到自己的性器落到潮湿温热的口腔粘膜包裹时就彻底只剩下禽兽了。  
因为自己的尺寸太过骄傲皮克在口交时一向是怜香惜玉的，而伏在他腿间的家伙偏偏不领这份情，死命把他那因逐渐充血越发狰狞的孽根往深处吞吐，喉头有些不适的抽搐反而让皮克越享了难得的欢愉，只是到后头竟还生出一丝于心不忍，终于强硬地拔出来只喷发到对方脸上。  
本以为做到这种程度已经够了，拉莫斯却还不知足，匆匆抹了一把沿着脸颊流下的液体涂到自己身后，拿自己抹得湿泞泞的臀缝磨蹭对方的阴茎，直蹭到那利刃又锋利到足以开疆拓土的程度，便缓缓沉下身将它容纳。  
长夜将尽皮克都有些招架不住。拉莫斯不知如何练就的好体格，纵然使用的都是骑乘坐莲之类比较累人的姿势，他却不知餍足地榨了皮克好几次，整夜身体便在高潮的激荡和困倦的疲乏中来来回回，耳边也尽是宝啊蜜啊之类不知所云的话，脑子更是一片混沌。  
只得感慨，八块腹肌的腰腹，潜力果然不可限量。若不是身份自持，皮克几乎要提出自己乖乖趴着，让对方来干自己的话了，看起来似乎还比较轻松。  
清醒的时候皮克难得一觉睡到午后，本以为拉莫斯早该识趣的走了，一睁眼却正看到那张不过两面之缘却已打入绕道走分类的大脸近在咫尺，明亮的褐色眼珠更是目不转睛地盯着自己。  
皮克苦恼地扶额，这时不论是翻身装睡还是起身问好都显得那么尴尬，所谓的起床温存更是奇怪。  
"你……可以回去了，公司的新戏会叫你试镜的。"皮克想了想，还是摆出一副公事公办的态度，尽管对方的眼神让他有些惊慌。只一心念着，他的目的达到了，两人之间也不必有什么别的牵扯了。  
拉莫斯闻言挑眉，深深看了他一眼，道:"我这一走，以后出面的就是你公司的助理，经纪人，导演，就是别想再见上你一面了吧。"  
被戳破心思，皮克也不禁有些恼怒，回嘴讥讽道:"不过一个初出茅庐的戏子罢了，一夜换一部大戏还不够吗，未免也太贪心。"  
话音未落，拉莫斯眼神暗了暗，倾身压下。  
明明自己更高也更魁梧，皮克却有种被威压逼迫的错觉。  
"不够，远远不够。"拉莫斯咬上眼前仍有些丰润充血的嘴唇，含糊不清地呢喃:"我不用你给我戏，只要你潜我，免费的，"一会儿舌头也长驱直入，"你也不许再有其他情人……"  
唇齿猝不及防的一咬，纵使拉莫斯反应极快也擦破了点皮，皮克能尝到嘴里遗留一丝淡淡的血腥气。  
使劲掀开欺压在身上的人，皮克悉悉索索穿上衣服就欲离开，凌乱的衬衣扣子还没系好也不顾了，道:"你这是威胁我？你有什么资格。"  
拉莫斯眼珠一转，掏出自己的手机朝对方晃晃:"就凭我有这个。"  
皮克回头，一口气差点没上来。屏幕上活灵活现两具纠缠的肉体，不就是眯着眼一脸享受的自己，和神情做作不忘挤眉弄眼自拍的拉莫斯。  
好半天皮克才自觉找回自己的声音:"你以为我会怕这个？我的绯闻本来就在八卦杂志满天飞……"话一出口才发现语调还是有些古怪的颤抖。  
拉莫斯笑得更开心了，嘴角都快咧到耳后了:"现场靓照可不只是绯闻的程度了，反正我也不介意影迷们欣赏我完美的肉体，顺便宣誓一下对皮总裁的主权……"  
试图争夺手机未果，反而又被摸了一把屁股，皮克对自己的灵活性产生深深的绝望，只好妥协道:"好好好，我答应你。"  
立刻再次被一个孔武有力的身躯扑倒在地。

接下来的日子甚至有些不真实。拉莫斯是个好偶像，也是个好演员，尽管只是挂名董事的皮克也不可忽视每一份写上拉莫斯名字的财报都很好看。  
也不会有人知道他不过把用在皮克身上的手段用了十分之一在镜头前罢了。  
拉莫斯更是一个完美的情人，强硬地搬进皮克在马德里的寓所不过两天，就已经弄清了主人生活中的所有喜好，皮克常常回巴塞罗那的总部，也能放心把房子交给他，因为一切都料理得井井有条。甜言蜜语从不匮乏，礼物和惊喜也常见常新。纵使拉莫斯偶尔也不可避免地惹他生气，但对方一旦撒着娇认错，黏糊糊地舔吻他挑起他的欲望，皮克便会觉得这都没什么大不了。  
得闲也会同行去逛街甚至买菜。拉莫斯总是需要穿不完的新衣，好在他身材有料，穿什么都能穿的出不同的帅气。食物就更好说了，不挑食，吃什么都能尽数用到皮克身上，简直合理利用每一颗粮食。  
日子久了，每次皮克坐上飞马德里的飞机，心底甚至都有不自知的雀跃。  
直到有一天，心腹的秘书面有难色地提醒自己和拉莫斯实在是过从太近，他才察觉到对拉莫斯的习惯已经到身边人都讶异的地步。  
"老板，拉莫斯毕竟是Blanca的人，我们最近给他了这么多戏，已经有些艺人不满了……"秘书玛蒂娜拿着几份空白的续约合同给皮克看，道:"毕竟我们和Blanca是竞争对手，太照顾对方艺人，自家孩子难免有意见。"  
皮克纵然有些后悔让人觉察到自己和拉莫斯的关系异样，却莫名更不满玛蒂娜的抱怨，半晌，道:"他毕竟是拿过最佳新人，今年又是影帝的大热门，Azulgrana若能有这样的新人，又何必用别人的演员。"  
玛蒂娜一愣，似是没有料到老板竟回护他至此，一咬牙道:"我知道最近您宠爱他，但是您可能不知道坊间传言。"  
皮克一向对娱乐圈消息甚少过问，好奇道:"什么？"  
"您就不好奇，拉莫斯从南部来的，也不是科班出身，怎么就签约Blanca这样的大公司，一路几乎全是大制作男一号，宣传发到霸屏？"  
皮克再不了解业界的弯弯绕绕，也能联想到这一系列的蹊跷之处，追问道:"怎么回事？"  
玛蒂娜冷哼一声，幽幽道:"他出道时在Blanca这待遇，跟现在在Azulgrana也不遑多让，通吃两大娱乐公司的，恐怕全西班牙也就这一号人物吧。"发现皮克的脸色逐渐苍白，玛蒂娜有些犹豫地顿了顿，才继续道:"坊间传言，他跟Blanca的董事先生，关系似乎也不一般啊。那Blanca，最近总是高价签了些年轻貌美的小鲜肉，若是有什么腌臜，谁也……"  
"别说了！"Azulgrana董事的怒吼打断了玛蒂娜的喋喋不休，吓得小姑娘立刻噤声退出办公室。只留下皮克独坐真皮办公椅上，手中握着的合同已不自觉被攥成了一团。

拉莫斯不知道最近发生什么变故了。心心念念牵挂的人回巴塞罗那一个月，本来数着手指头期盼又一次小别胜新婚，对方却突然失联了好几天。要不是在电视上得知皮克还参加了好几个会议活动，拉莫斯几乎要抛下剧组飞去看看那人是不是好好的。  
但说到他们两人的联系，却彻底断了，电话不接，信息也不回，连发过去那些"艳照"也石沉大海。明明前一天晚上还隔着600公里的距离煲电话性爱，对方粗重的喘息还犹在耳边，一觉醒来那些过往却如梦消散了。  
拉莫斯再次叹口气掏出行事历，确认皮克说好该今天回来了，又抬头看看显示屏上下一班巴萨罗那出发到港的航班，继续在Baraja机场穿梭不息的人流里搜寻那个渴慕的身影。  
天色渐昏，拉莫斯明明知道说服导演今天打乱计划拍一些没有自己的场景已经是让步的极限，却不敢确定今天没有等到皮克出现的话，会不会立刻就搭末班飞机去找他。  
就在他昏昏沉沉胡思乱想的时候，恍然看到那个熟悉的高大身形，金色翘起的短发蓦然就点亮他眼中的光。  
于是周围旅客都诧异地望向那个戴着墨镜口罩的可疑人员莽莽撞撞飞奔而去，航站楼巡逻的武警都下意识握紧了手中的枪。  
而拉莫斯却不管不顾，只向着视野中那唯一的亮点奔去，终于赶上那个人，拽住他高级西装的衣袖迫使对方转向过来。"Geri！"  
这一对视，却几乎将他冻结。  
拉莫斯想，这是他最喜欢的漾着水色的眼眸，喜欢他悠闲生活的平湖秋光，喜欢他思考事业时的碧潭深水，喜欢他疼爱他时的惊涛骇浪，但从未见过像现在这样的，连绵千里的冰封寒意。  
拉莫斯一瞬间话都不会说了，支支吾吾道:"你……回来都不告诉我一声，我在这等了你一天，差点都飞去找你了……"语气是越来越委屈。  
"闭嘴。"皮克皱皱眉，大庭广众拉拉扯扯也太难看，不知道吸引了多少好奇的目光，索性抽手甩开他，道:"跟我来。"  
跟随皮克来到包下的休息室，好几次他来送机都试图在这里做些什么，都被皮克严词拒绝了，今天却没有了以往的心情。  
惯用的撒娇的手段，在这种情况下都不敢用了，拉莫斯只能试探着问:"我是不是哪里做错了，惹你生气了？"  
皮克只定定地看着他，看得拉莫斯大气都不敢出，好一会儿才缓缓道:"你和Blanca公司是什么关系？"  
大哥你不是才想起来你的公司和我的经济公司是竞争关系吧，但是拉莫斯也不敢有疑议，怯怯道:"员工关系嘛……当年我可是去投奔你你没要……"  
"谁让你说那个！"皮克恼羞成怒，恶狠狠逼问:"你和Blanca的董事是什么关系？"  
"老板和员工的关系啊。"  
"谁信，你刚出道整个Blanca都那么捧你，你是不是还有什么瞒着我？"  
拉莫斯瞪大了眼睛:"这你都知道？！"  
皮克脑海中警铃大作，等待他的回答。  
拉莫斯一脸无辜道:"老板不仅是我老板，还是我干爹，对我特别照顾些吧。"  
闻言，皮克脸色由红转白，由白转青，最后怒极反笑，嗤笑道:"原来如此，怪不得你当年敲门敲得那么熟练。"  
拉莫斯一头雾水:"什么，什么熟练？"  
皮克劈手抢过他的包，三两下翻出他的钥匙自己收好，又翻出他的手机。  
拉莫斯见状惊慌失措:"怎么了，你是不是误会什么了？我发誓绝对没有泄露Azulgrana的信息过去，你知道我不是……"  
"闭嘴！再吵我阉了你。"被他一吼，拉莫斯立刻收了声。  
皮克心里乱糟糟的，自己也不知道自己该做些什么。对了，自己拿着手机，一切的起源都是那该死的"艳照"。拉莫斯的手机有密码保护，皮克输入了0330，不对，又尝试了0415，仍然不对。  
拉莫斯见状，又不敢出声，弱弱说道:"是你的……"  
皮克将信将疑，输入了0202，仍然不对。  
皮克瞪眼怒视，拉莫斯抱头低声絮叨:"年份，年份。"  
8722，解锁成功了。  
点开相册，多得是拉莫斯的各种大头自拍，皮克的各种抓拍照，间或着各类不可描述没眼看照片。  
皮克再次转头怒视，拉莫斯报以天真无邪的清澈目光。  
不顾一旁拉莫斯哼哼唧唧的哀嚎，皮克把不堪入目的照片和自己的丑照一并删掉，指尖划过几张，照片中的两人头并头肩并肩状似亲密无间，在拉莫斯哀怨的目光中，终究还是直接按了锁屏。  
不得不承认动心了，即便对方只是利用你，你又能说不享受他的温柔爱护？各取所需罢了。  
不过也够了，到此为止就好。  
把包塞回拉莫斯的怀里，皮克状似轻松道:"我们分手吧，不对，结束关系吧，我不想再继续这种莫名其妙的关系了了。"  
拉莫斯惊惶地睁大双眼"——什么，分手？为什么？不行！"  
皮克讥笑道:"还轮不到你点头，我陪竞争对手玩到这种程度也够意思了，以后，你有你的Blanca，我有我的Azulgrana，道不同不相为谋。"说着大步踏出房间。  
拉莫斯急忙追赶上去，被门口的保安拦住去路，想当年初见那日何其相似，但这次以后却不知道有没有那次的好运。  
真是糟糕的季节，马德里的天空几时也变得如此灰暗了。

最近这段日子，皮拉尔卢比奥觉得自己疼爱的晚辈非常，极其，难以置信地不对劲。  
作为马德里电视台的台柱子，皮拉尔很早就认识了初上电视节目的拉莫斯。年轻人除了经验不足，反应和灵性都是一等一的，而他自来熟的性格和拔群的外表足以掩盖这点不足为道的小缺憾——更何况对新人来说，生涩并不是坏事。  
总之，没有人会不喜欢塞尔吉奥的，自负眼光毒辣的皮拉尔如此想着。  
然而拉莫斯近期的行为，表现，甚至脸上的表情，活灵活现就写着失恋这个词汇。  
她知道拉莫斯有个恋人，但他的恋人并不是常常在马德里。有时拉莫斯还会组局喝酒蹦迪，那就是他的恋人不在，否则便化身五讲四美新青年，日出而作日落而息，被人调侃也只是一脸幸福的傻笑。  
现在可好，酒也不喝了，舞也不跳了，每天收了工直接回酒店躺尸。皮拉尔还是和他一起录了新节目才发现，这孩子不仅瘦了一圈，卸了妆的脸蛋都快憔悴得不能看了。  
心病还需心药医，皮拉尔卢比奥决定找拉莫斯好好谈一谈。  
好容易把人约出来，一上桌拉莫斯就要了十几种chupito不要命似的灌，拦都拦不住。  
皮拉尔无奈叹气，看来今天是没法好好谈了。  
喝了烈酒混合物的拉莫斯脑子里一片浆糊，已经无法思考了，但是只有心脏的感觉是真实的，纠绞得难受到不知怎么办才好。  
"……好不容易才追到手，连Blanca的戏都拒了好多，他怎么可以说分手……"  
皮拉尔竖起耳朵听到了拉莫斯的絮絮碎语，心头一喜，这孩子喝醉了自己都说出来了。  
赶忙趁热打铁道:"看来你对象是圈内人？"  
拉莫斯茫然地点点头，又摇摇头，道:"他并不想插手娱乐业，但是我是Blanca的人，他不信我没……没有泄露资料。"  
皮拉尔觉得有点乱，梳理了一下，大概觉得听起来那人应该是竞争对手的管理层，只是不知道是Azulgrana还是Rojiblanca的人。  
她想了想，问道:"是Azulgrana的高层吗？"  
听到这个称谓，拉莫斯露出醉醺醺的甜甜一笑:"对。"  
皮拉尔仔细回想了一下，也没想起来拉莫斯和Azulgrana的谁会有牵扯，试探着问道“你的对象到底是谁？”  
拉莫斯迷迷糊糊道：“Geri……”  
Geri？Gerard……杰拉德皮克？！  
皮拉尔惊讶得叫出了声，拉莫斯闻言挣扎着抬起头环顾了一圈什么都没发现，垂下头埋怨：“明明就没人，你骗我。”  
此刻的拉莫斯太诡异了，老天啊快点把原来那个塞尔吉奥给我还回来！皮拉尔腹诽着。  
“你们到底怎么了？”  
听了拉莫斯绘声绘色地描述追求皮克的过程，皮拉尔意识到自己对拉莫斯还是认识得太肤浅了，此人不要脸的程度甚至超出自己的预计。在拉莫斯间杂着疑似对皮克过多的想象美化的大段描述中，皮拉尔敏锐地捕捉到那个关键字。  
“……你和Blanca有这样的关系还去招惹皮克？！”皮拉尔自认浸淫西班牙娱乐界十数年，毁三观的事也看得不少了，拉莫斯这种纵横捭阖的气概仍让她吃了一惊。  
拉莫斯却一脸无辜，“什么关系？”，过了一会儿又恍然大悟道：“没错，老板和我们家是老相识，但是又不沾亲带故的，我是真的什么也没乱讲。”  
皮拉尔这才觉出不对，总觉得自己和拉莫斯不是在说一个点，犹犹豫豫地试探道：“先不说这个，你和Blanca这边，是怎么好上的？”  
“你应该问我爹怎么跟他好上的，谁知道老头子哪儿来的拜把子兄弟，接着就把我打发到马德里了，接着就签约了，接着就变成演员了。” 拉莫斯又灌了一杯酒，砸吧砸吧嘴道：“不过要不是这样，我也不会碰到杰拉德了……”  
等，等等。皮拉尔觉得自己抓住本质了，“你父亲和Blanca的老板是拜把子兄弟，那他是你真干爹咯？”  
拉莫斯一幅“以前怎么不知道你这么蠢，枉我把你当人生导师”的表情，瞪大眼睛：“不然呢？”  
皮拉尔深吸一口气，挺直腰板，做出副谆谆教诲的样子，道：“Sese，虽然你已经来马德里这么多年，可能还有些词汇不是很理解……”  
拉莫斯抗议道：“我的普通话已经很标准了！”  
“谁跟你说这个。”大姐大皮拉尔一拳敲在拉莫斯的脑门上，“还想挽回那个牛皮哄……年轻有为的总裁的话，就听我说……”

皮克掏出钥匙打开别墅的门，浑浊的空气挟着一股灰尘的气息挤出门缝。一进门就看到拉莫斯的杯子还放在茶几上，残留着咖啡渍，但空间里没有一丝人气。  
要是那家伙还在，一进门就该吵吵闹闹的，甚至直接把他压倒在门板上了。嘴角浮现一丝苦笑，又摇摇头，正是自己亲手把他赶走的。之前摊牌之后，拉莫斯还每天准时来门口蹲点，加上一番乔装实在是形迹可疑，皮克索性直接搬到酒店住了，也不管自家的保安会对那家伙怎么样。直到听说拉莫斯终于消停了，才放下心回来看看，省得见了面也没有什么可说的。  
皮克扫视了一下，拉莫斯留下的东西太多了，就这么放着可不行，干脆全部丢掉。算了，还是让那家伙来拿走，顺便打扫一下积了灰的屋子。  
没有意识到自己的想法多么一厢情愿，拿来手机准备拨号，才发现那天一怒之下把拉莫斯的号码拉黑了。打开黑名单，发现自己得罪的人太多也分不清谁是谁了，转念想想，点开通话记录，总之之前好几个月每天至少一次以上通话的那个号码就是了。  
小电话的图标还没按下，窗外却响起一个熟悉又震耳欲聋的喊声。  
“杰拉德皮克！你出来！”  
一瞬间皮克以为自己幻听了。  
经过皮拉尔的一番深入浅出的教导，拉莫斯发现自己南部淳朴的思维方式实在是把江湖想得太单纯了。不对，明明是皮克他们的思维太复杂，拉莫斯痛心疾首，就让Sese的爱来填补他对这个世界缺失的信任吧。  
去“爱巢”的路拉莫斯闭着眼睛都能走出来，而让他惊喜的是经过半个月的无功而返，不知道被安保的警犬追着跑了多少次，今天皮克的别墅竟然亮着灯！  
也顾不得正在脚边警犬因为对这个诡异身形太熟悉索性按兵不动地舔着爪子一边虎视眈眈，拉莫斯用尽全身力气怒吼：“杰拉德，你——”  
皮克从窗户探出头来，说别鬼叫了，你进来。  
拉莫斯也没想到一点考验都不给他就这么顺利地登堂入室，心下一喜，口罩下荡漾出不能直视的可疑笑容来。  
一进门背后就被皮克关上了，拉莫斯倏然一惊又强自镇定道：“等下，我们也很久没做了还是慢慢来……”  
皮克随手把件颜色和剪裁都难以言喻的外套扔在他脸上：“做做做，做你个头，我是叫你来把你这些东西都拿走，”伸手抹抹桌子上的污渍，不顾拉莫斯头还在与那件也许他自己也不知道领口在哪的衣服作斗争，嫌弃道：“先把房子打扫干净。”  
拉莫斯气喘吁吁地探出头，急忙高喊道：“等下，我们要聊聊。”  
“我们没什么好聊的。”皮克头都懒得回。  
“不行我要给你解释我干爹……”  
“你还敢提这个！”皮克怒火大盛，面露凶光。  
“你听我解释……”  
“我不听！”  
拉莫斯突然觉得这画面似曾相识，作为八点档家庭伦理电视剧爱好者，甚至自己也演过这样的情节，他条件反射地就知道这个时候该怎么办了，手臂已经快一步紧紧搂住甚至比自己高半头的人，嘴唇也找准了地方狠狠碾压上去。  
明显地感觉到怀中的身体逐渐柔软下来，拉莫斯不由得升起几分得意，现在可以听我好好说了吧。

“所以，你的意思是我思想太龌龊，误会你了喽？”皮克挑眉，脸上还挂着干了个爽的餍足表情。  
“对……”拉莫斯还没从全身被车碾过一般的腰酸腿痛中缓过来，差点把心里话脱口而出，还好及时醒悟过来：“对不起！是我没说清楚，都是我的错！”  
“这还差不多，你明白就好。”皮克这才满意。  
“对了。”皮克拍拍拉莫斯带着牙印的大腿根，引起对方一阵含含糊糊的抗议，含笑道：“你看看这个。”  
拉莫斯哼哼唧唧地撇了一眼，这可不要紧，大叫起来：“你怎么拍了照片？”  
皮克悠悠道：“还不是跟你学的，让你以前拿裸照威胁我，我让你也……”  
“——拍得太难看了啊！”拉莫斯劈头打断道：“完全体现不出我的身材，你这样会让我的粉丝们失望的。”  
接着又絮叨了好几个听名字就耸人听闻的杂志周刊，评价着哪个印刷质量比较好还原度比较高起来。  
皮克早该想到拉莫斯完全不吃这套，登时瞠目结舌，光裸着身子愣神的样子让人食欲大振，特别想用某种运动把他彻底弄傻。看得拉莫斯下腹一紧，感受了一下，觉得与男人正常的生理需求相比，腰身的小小不适完全是可以克服的困难，于是一把夺过皮克握着的手机，顺势把人推倒。  
“不过这倒是提醒我了，你删除了我那么多精神食粮，干脆现在就补偿一下吧。”


End file.
